Ancient Jyuratodus
Water |ailments = Waterblight |weaknesses = Water (with mud) Thunder (without mud) |creator = BoredBurrito }} Ancient Jyuratodus (古代のジュラトダス, Kodai no Juratodasu) is a Variant of the Jyuratodus. Physiology The Ancient Jyuratodus is covered in heavy layers of hardened mud. Due to the sheer amount of mud that is slathered upon it, its fins are no longer as mobile. Its tail is covered in a more stickier variation of this mud, theorised to be formed from the rapid movement of the fin. The many years it spent underground has discoloured its scales, turning them black. Further investigation into the mud that the Jyuratodus is coated in reveals that the years have merged it into its scales. While this has given the Jyuratodus a rock-hard armor, it also means that the mud cannot be removed without dealing substantial damage to the scales beneath. A lucky Hunter who manages to accomplish this feat will expose the Ancient Jyuratodus's tender body, allowing heavy blows to be dealt. Behavior The mud that clings to the Ancient Jyuratodus has weighed it down, prohibiting it from moving around in the mud lakes of the Wildspire Waste at its great speeds. To survive, it has adapted to a life on the surface from where it hunts its prey to feed its voracious appetite. This new lifestyle has brought it more competitors as its territory has expanded considerably in comparison to the typical Jyuratodus. Coming back to its voracious appetite, this new trait of the Ancient Jyuratodus was born from the years it was lost under the Wildspire Waste with minimum food. Now that it has found its way back, it eagerly consumes anything it can find and fit in its maw. The Ancient Jyuratodus has no natural predators but numerous foes. Its territory often overlaps with Rathalos, Rathians, and Diablos which ends up provoking them. However, the Ancient Jyuratodus is not one to shy away from the chance of a larger meal and will happily fight them. Abilities Normal State Muddied Tailspin: Ancient Jyuratodus perform a normal tailspin with a chance of those that it hits getting stuck to its tail. At the end of the spin, Hunters will get launched into the air. Muddied Shrapnel: Ancient Jyuratodus strikes the ground with the tip of its tail, sending small shrapnel in front of it in a cone shape. Is often followed by a dive into the ground. Deals waterblight if done on wetland. Muddied Boulder: Ancient Jyuratodus digs into the ground with its tail and sends a boulder flying in front of it at incredible speeds. Deals waterblight if done on wetland. Muddied Boulder Shrapnel: Ancient Jyuratodus digs into the ground with its tail and sends a boulder flying, spinning again to shoot shrapnel. The latter goes further out than the original version. Muddied Dive: Ancient Jyuratodus cuts through mud in a straight charge before leaping out. Enraged State (Additional Attacks) Muddied Tailslam: Ancient Jyuratodus spins its tail. If it catches a Hunter, it will then do a somersault and slam its tail on the ground. Muddied Shrapnel Rain: Ancient Jyuratodus spins, digging its tail in to throw shrapnel. It turns again to throw shrapnel on the other side. Muddied Double Boulder: Ancient Jyuratodus spins twice, throwing a boulder each time. The second boulder is much more precise than the one before it. Muddied Drill Dive: Ancient Jyuratodus pierces through mud in a straight charge before leaping out. The charge sends blobs of mud by the sides. Released State (When all armor is broken) When all mud is broken, the Ancient Jyuratodus will be Released and thus become significantly faster. The Released Jyuratodus can perform multiple tailspins while moving forward. The Released Jyuratodus remains a bit rusty from the years it was trapped in its mud, so it can only perform rapid charges three consecutive times. Carves Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Variant Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster